


wish i could forget

by somewhatexcited



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Healing takes time, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, raihan doesn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatexcited/pseuds/somewhatexcited
Summary: Raihan gets his heart broken. It's not very pretty.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan (onesided), Dande | Leon/Sonia, Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't have a plan for this yet. it might turn E-rated in the future, but idk.  
> i just felt lik i needed to write sth for those two.  
> this might turn into a slow burn
> 
> this work is inspired by @pastelsatellite's tweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted this at 3:00 am without editing, so i came back to do some cleanup. this is a slightly changed ver.

Annual New Year's Eve Party at Nessa's is almost a tradition at this point. It's been happening since she became a part of the League and decided that spending New Year's Eve together and making it semi-official would be beneficial both for bonding among the group and the League's Leaders' image. Semi-official meant that most of them felt obliged to attend and that was Nessa's main goal. Getting the majority of Leaders together in one place was hard with their packed schedules and busy, celebrity lives. Obviously, Challenger season was the bustiest, but they had other duties on the off-season too. Paperwork, training, brand deals. Occasional interview or a photoshoot here and there. Not to mention they all took their positions very seriously. One simply didn't become a Gym Leader without hard work, pouring their sweat and blood – often very literally – into it and sacrificing a few things. A spark of talent was also welcome. Getting to this position was hard but keeping it was the real challenge. So the moments where they could hang out and relax without being explicitly required to by the management of the League were scarce to say the least. Nessa might have been only in the minor League, but she didn't lack charisma nor charm to make things go her way. She considered establishing this event her own personal victory.

The party is fairly big with the Leaders and their respective Gyms' trainers being invited, as well as the Leagues' officials. Not everyone shows up, of course, but the event is significant nevertheless. This year is no different, with a sizable crowd of people who are all ready to drink and party to their heart's content – partially thanks to Nessa's sponsorship income and partially thanks to Rose deeming this a semi-official League event and throwing some of his money to guarantee everyone open bar for the whole night.

Nessa herself is the star of the evening – as expected from a model and a host. This year she's dressed in a designer suit pants that fit perfectly over her slim waist and an oversized shirt with a very sharp collar and some decorative lace at the shoulders – both in baby blue shade with a dash of turquoise and white. The marbled color combination makes it look like she's covered in tiny waves. It's not her usual style – she tends to dress in feminine dresses and gowns for official events – but it is a welcome change. She looks stunning, but it would be hard for her to look bad in anything. With a face like this and a fit, strong body every item of clothing would look good on her. And pants are surely more comfortable for a night of partying and hosting a big event. Raihan goes up to her once she is free from the swarm of guests around her.

“Hi, beautiful,” he slides next to her with a sly grin. “Come here often?” He winks and stares down at her.

“Hello, Raihan,” she tries to go for a flat tone but he can see the smile tugging at her lips. “Nice to see you." Her smile is pearly-white and stunning. She's a sight to behold. "Kinda miss hanging out together, man... We should grab lunch together sometime?” He nods even though they both know that they might need to shift some things in their schedules to attempt that. She sighs and smiles. “Wanna grab a drink? They're on Rose so you should use that to the fullest.”

“I won't say no to a beauty offering me a drink," he winks playfully. Nessa sighs. "We should probably take it easy since the press is here though...” he leans in, putting a hand around her shoulders. Their height difference makes it a bit awkward but they work around it. “We wouldn't want any trouble,” she's about to open her mouth to respond, so he adds quickly “So let's just stick to the most expensive booze they have here,” he sends her a smirk, flashing his fang and she laughs in agreement. They go on to grab a drink from the open bar. They chat a bit – Raihan always enjoys moments when he can talk to his friends in real life instead of in one of their multiple group chats. He is thankful they can always stay in touch, of course, but talking to his friend who is an actual living breathing human being in the same space as him is always welcome. He doesn't get much of that usually.

He enjoys talking to Nessa specifically. Her laidback nature makes her comfortable to be around. And he too misses their lunches and parties that became less and less frequent in the past year that somehow turned really busy and tiring for all of them. Soon enough she gets swooped away to attend to some party business – after all it is her party and she is needed to make sure it goes smoothly. They hug briefly, promising that they'll get in touch for that promised lunch soon. Nessa looks a bit busy but Raihan knows she loves the attention and responsibility that comes with hosting parties.

He wanders among people, making small talk, just enjoying his time off even if it means getting rid of his comfortable clothes and getting suited up. Not that he doesn't enjoy dressing up for an occasion, but as with all fine clothes they get uncomfortable halfway through the party. He's just glad he decided to wear a turtleneck instead of a shirt because he sure as hell wouldn't want to have to deal with a tie right now. He's running a bit hot, but he can stand it. At least until the countdown.

He spots Leon and Sonia, at some point before midnight, they chat. The two lovebirds might have gotten here late – surely thanks to Leon's infamous lack of sense of direction – but they do look like a well-coordinated million bucks. Leon is in a truly princely get-up. Three-piece dark suit with a golden tie complimenting his eyes and a pristine shirt. Hair tied in a high ponytail. It's a bit costume'y, but it also fits Leon and his bizarre fashion taste. But most importantly it doesn't make him any less attractive. Not to Sonia, his girlfriend of one year, not to his fans who are waiting for the first pictures of their beloved Champion at the party to surface and not to Raihan, who manages to stop himself from devouring Leon with his eyes with the sheer power of his will alone. It's a hard task, but he's been through worse. They grew up together - he believes he's been far less subtle in his youth and he can only thank god for Leon being obtuse enough not to notice this entire time.

Raihan is strong and he can keep it in his pants. Not to mention ogling your friend wouldn't be appropriate in the slightest - especially not here. He worked really hard at hiding this – whatever _this_ was he felt for Leon – from everyone for years. He wouldn't wanna forfeit it all because he couldn't keep his eyes off his _best friend_ during a semi-official party open to the press where every moment could be photographed.

He eventually leaves them be and wanders more in the time left until the countdown. He takes a few pics for his feed, so his faithful fans don't feel left out of his life. He likes the fame, likes the privileges that come with it, he also likes his fans. It's just that sometimes they can be a bit too much. Too interested. Too invested.

There is the countdown, the champagne, the cheers. He doesn't get the new year's kiss, but there isn't really anyone who could give it to him. Nobody he would want to and could get it from. He is only a little bit bitter about it.

More time passes, he drinks more, the press is still there and he's still not drunk enough to cause a disturbance.

Until suddenly there is a disturbance. It's just not caused by Raihan.

It's Nessa's New Year's Eve Party, so naturally the press is abundant. They prowl with their poorly hidden huge camera lenses. And now those are all almost certainly pointed at Leon who is getting on one knee in front of Sonia in the middle of the room full of people. It's already past midnight, it's _the_ new year already and Raihan is not drunk enough to deal with what is about to happen in front of his very own eyes in the next few seconds. Sonia looks stunning in her fancy dress – black fabric embroidered with golden thread cloaks her slight frame ending right above the knees in a beautiful hemline, her hair styled into an elaborate yet effortless style with her signature silver hair-clips scattered here and there. Her pretty, manicured hands peek out from the heavy sleeves as she puts them up to cover her mouth, hiding her surprise, eyes huge, shocked and a bit glassy already. She is a picture of effortless grace and beauty – something that Raihan could never be, he thinks bitterly – but that's just how they are expected to look at every gym leader gathering. No party is ever truly private when you are a gym leader or among their lot. Their every step is closely watched, everyone must be on their best behavior. Privacy is not a familiar concept.

But here is Leon. Leon who doesn't care about privacy or subtlety. Leon, who gets down on one knee, pulls a little pokeball-shaped box – because _of course_ he does, no one ever deemed him a person with good taste – and as he opens the box he says those four dreaded words and Raihan's heart stops beating for a second.

“Will you marry me?” Leon asks in front of the room full of people, but he might as well have asked in front of the whole of Galar. Any conversations that were being held are now quiet. The room is completely silent. Nobody says anything. It's like the entire room of people is holding their breath. Raihan's lungs feel like they've been filled with smoke.

Sonia then recovers from the initial shock of seeing her boyfriend propose. She smiles brightly, looks Leon deep into his eyes and says,

“Yes. Yes, I will,”

Just as the happy tears start flowing down her cheeks and Leon puts the ring on her slender finger. The crowd is cheering – Raihan knows – but he can't hear anything except the insistent ringing in his ears. Leon gets up, still holding Sonia's hand and they kiss. It is brief, but so full of love, so happy and earnest Raihan feels tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. For a second he forgets the press, the cameras. He forgets the people around him and the entire party. He feels only his heartbreak and the smoke choking his lungs. And as the tears are about to fall from his eyes he feels someone in front of him touch his hand gently, but firmly.

When he looks down there is Kabu standing in front of him, holding two glasses of wine, stern expression on his face. He's looking Raihan in the eyes, all heat and seriousness.

“If you don't want everyone at this party to know how you feel about Sonia and Leon's engagement,” he says in a low tone, so people around them can't hear and hands him one of the wine glasses, “Then I suggest you play it off as being moved to tears with this romantic scene, _Raihan_.” He accentuates his name to drive the point home. And it works.

His vision clears and he no longer is alone with his pain. There are people and he has a reputation to uphold, so he takes the offered glass of wine – it klinks against his rings – and sends Kabu a strained but thankful smile and a nod before he takes a deep breath and marches in the direction of Sonia and Leon.

“Man, congratulations!” he exclaims, the picture of happiness and pride, glass of wine still in hand. “It was about time, you guys have been dating for ages, I'm glad you finally took this step.”

“It's only been a little over a year,” Sonia laughs sweetly. He adores her as a friend and understands what Leon sees in her. She's smart, witty and stunning. She is his childhood friend as well and spent enough time with her during their Gym Challenge so he _gets it_. The fact that it breaks his heart is a completely different story.

“You've been circling each other for much longer than that. It was so painful to watch,” He's rolling his eyes, exaggerating the expression, beaming, even if his eyes are still filled with tears. He lets one tear fall down his cheek and laughs. “See! I got so emotional you guys have made me cry!”

They all laugh at that and Raihan hugs them both tightly and tries to make it feel genuine. There is a part of him that's happy for them. They've known each other for ages, they've been joined at the hip since they were little. Those are his two best friends and they're getting married soon. He should be ecstatic.

Instead his chest tightens with guilt, because he knows he doesn't feel like this. Not really. That his happiness is clouded with jealousy and grief and longing. The part of him that's genuine is overshadowed by pure sorrow. He feels like a traitor, he feels disgusting.

“Okay, I will leave you two lovebirds to your own devices,” he winks at them playfully. “I'm glad you two've found each other.” And with that last smile he leaves them and goes to search for some booze to try and dull the ache in his chest.

The rest of the party is a blur. He's sure all the people with huge cameras are gone by now. They ran out as soon as the ring was on, as the kiss was shared to run the story for their papers. Yet he doesn't get wasted – too afraid of saying or doing something inappropriate or just straight up breaking down in tears. But he does keep a steady stream of alcohol coming so he doesn't even think about sobering up anytime soon. Nessa comes to him at some point to gossip and cheer and drink to their friends' marriage. He puts on a smile until she leaves. Downs some more drinks to pass the time. He doesn't want to be home. He's sitting on a couch scrolling through social media, drink in hand, hoping to distract himself from the events of tonight. Sonia and Leon are gone. They decided to leave – hand in hand – around 3:00 AM. Probably to fuck, Raihan thinks bitterly but waves those thoughts away. It's nearing 4:00 AM now and he is getting tired, but there is free booze here and people who can keep him occupied. He doesn't want to be alone. And coming back to his apartment means just that. So he stays even as the people are slowly leaving.

He feels the dip in the couch next to him slightly. “May I?” He turns to find Kabu already sitting next to him, the question merely rhetorical. He doesn't look drunk or tired despite it being very late into the party.

“Sure,” Raihan replies and they fall silent, drinking their respective drinks. It verges on awkwardness, but Kabu has that stoic quality to him and it soothes Raihan's nerves a bit. He feels like he should say something. Maybe thank the man for earlier. Or ask how he knew. Was Raihan really this obvious with his huge pointless crush on his childhood friend? Or maybe Kabu's years of experience taught him what heartbreak looks like? Or maybe everyone in the League already knew about his stupid feelings-

“Are you feeling better?” Kabu asks, pulling Raihan out of his thoughts. The man's expression is soft and he looks at the taller man with thinly-veiled concern. “You seemed very... aggravated... earlier in the evening.” He finishes tactfully, with the stoic calmness Raihan expects from him.

“I'm...” he starts, but he can feel his voice will crack. A deep breath. “I'm not too good, actually...” He manages finally, bitter smile on his lips. Another deep breath. Kabu just waits patiently, knows Raihan isn't done yet. Raihan feels like he can tell the older man anything. “I knew this would come, they've been dating for a while...” he slumps in his seat and feels a strong hand on his thigh, firm and comforting. He's trying not to break down. “Just...” he starts, almost sobs, “How did you know, Kabu...?” He looks at the other man, at his stern face and fiery eyes. “I thought I was discrete about this... It's been years...” his tall frame slumped at a sorry angle. “How did you...?”

Kabu smiles a bit then. A small expression, but really sweet and comforting. It makes Raihan's heart a bit lighter. “I've had a fair share of pretty straight boys break my heart before, you know,” he doesn't look Raihan in the eye as he says that. “I guess I just know what it looks like.” He then looks at Raihan's surprised face and laughs quietly. “So don't worry, your secret is safe with me. And now you have one of mine in exchange. I deem this fair,” he says, voice more serious.

Kabu is looking at him, eyes betraying some degree of uncertainty. Raihan's head is spinning with the revelation.

 _So Kabu is decisively not straight, right?_ Raihan's thoughts are a jumbled mess, in part thanks to the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream. _This is what that means, right?_ he thinks. The man just told him, but Raihan has trouble actually getting this information through the thick skull of his. It barely starts sinking in, but he can tell Kabu is waiting for some sort of reaction from him.

“Oh,” is the only thing that comes out of his mouth, his eyes are the size of saucers.

He was never particularly close to the older man – they are far apart in the gym circuit and seem to not have much in common. He likes Kabu well enough, they just never hang out much besides when all the Leaders are expected to show up. Yet it is Kabu who makes his heart feel a bit lighter. It's Kabu who shares his own big secret to make him feel better. Make him feel less alone and miserable. Raihan doesn't feel like he deserves it.

“Glad I could help today,” Kabus says eventually, warm hand lifting from Raihan's thigh as he gets up from the couch. “Take care and don't drown your sorrows in booze. It's not good for you.” He smiles one last time before turning away from Raihan, clearly intending to leave.

Then Raihan does something that surprises even himself.

He watches as his hand – that seems to have a mind of his own – grabs Kabu's arm. He did it instinctually, in the heat of the moment. He feels his own grip on a strong, steady arm, his thoughts going a thousand miles an hour. _What now? What do I say now?_ seems to spin around in circles in his brain as seconds stretch into impossibly long intervals.

And then he makes it worse. “Please don't leave,” he blurts out, and if grabbing the man's arm didn't grab his attention, Raihan's pitiful tone must have. Kabu then turns to Raihan, surprise painted on his face. _Don't make it more awkward than it is_ , he hears a voice in his head. He then proceeds to make it more awkward. “I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I come back to your place?” The words just spill out of his stupid lips. He feels his cheeks warming up in shame.

Kabu frowns, looking at the younger man disapprovingly. “Raihan, I'm not gonna be your remedy for heartbreak, I-”

Raihan understands the man's assumption. It's logical. But it's not what Raihan wants. And he feels like he can't keep what he wants buried anymore. Like a dam was broken and now all his words must pour out of him until they run dry. “I can sleep on the couch. Or the floor. I just...” he knows he looks and sounds pathetic, he's just so desperate, but he cannot bring himself to care at the moment. “I-I can't tell anyone. Nobody knows. I don't want to be alone in my apartment and cry myself to sleep, just. Please...” his hand is still on Kabu's arm, gaze pleading. He doesn't even know why he's so desperate, why he's begging. “I know I am asking for a lot – you've already saved my sorry ass tonight, but I just feel like real shit and everything _hurts_...”

A heartbeat passes. He feels like he's going to cry. _What an undignified way to start this new year_ , he thinks, bitter taste of shame in his mouth. He takes a deep breath – it's a bit shaky, but he tries to calm down nevertheless. Then he lets go of Kabu's arm, more in control, more himself. The words have ran dry and the realisation of what he's said truly sinks in. _You have to apologize_.

“Sorry,” he starts, guilty. “I shouldn't have-”

“Get your coat, I'm gonna call us a taxi,” Kabu says, face serious.

Raihan stares at him blankly. Then he almost trips over himself in a hurry to grab his things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there was only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter this time. i honestly just want to post sth, bc i didn't have the energy to write recently and im slowly coming back to it.  
> just a short chapter abt what happens when they reach mr. kabu's home.

The Corviknight Taxi ride is awkward to say the least. The way from Hulbury to Motostoke might not be a long one – especially deep into the night – but the tension between them is almost palpable. They sit side by side, Kabu looking out the window into the night (Raihan is not sure if the man can even see anything, it's still dark outside and sun is nowhere close to rising at this hour) and Raihan trying to busy his fidgeting hands with his Rotom phone. He scrolls through his friends' feeds for a while until the pictures from Leon's proposal start popping up all over social media. He tries to keep it together with a few deep breaths, but they aren't of much help.

He turns off the screen of his Rotom which then gracefully flies into the pocket of his warm, crimson coat. It's the newest addition to his closet that he bought on Leon's advice a few weeks prior. He said it made Raihan look handsome and accentuated his wide shoulders. He felt so good hearing those words from Leon, but now the only thing he feels is the overwhelming need to return the garment to the store. He slumps in his seat and looks out the window as well, mirroring Kabu.

If the older man notices Raihan's struggle he doesn't comment on it.

*

Kabu's house is in a quiet part of town, quite far from the Motostoke Stadium, busy streets and the general noise. It's not exactly surprising considering how Kabu is. What _is_ surprising to Raihan is what's inside. The house seems surprisingly lived-in, has a particularly warm, welcoming atmosphere what is not at all what he expected. Kabu seems to be a busy man, always training, working out or taking care of his Gym's affairs or at least it seems so. Raihan has seen how often the man appears in photoshoots in magazines, how he famously takes care to train every day in the morning, how his iron will and hard work make him the gym leader he is. He assumed driven people like him don't have time to actually be home, have a home life or work-life balance. Raihan is surprised but Kabu doesn't let that surprise last.

“I'm gonna get you a towel, so you can go wash up,” Kabu says matter-of-factly and disappears into a room to emerge with a fresh towel, clean tshirt and a new toothbrush. In that brief window of Kabu disappearing in what Raihan assumes is his bedroom, he is left alone to appreciate the warmth of the house contrasting the biting cold outside, the lingering smell of cinnamon, the overwhelming homeyness of the place. His drunk brain is a bit hazy, but not enough to not appreciate the warm, comforting atmosphere of Kabu's home. His Arcanine and Ninetales are snuggling, taking up all the space on the simple, yet comfortably-looking couch. Raihan feels warm and welcome and lets Kabu show him the way to the bathroom.

Warm water feels like heaven on his tired body. He didn't realize how good taking his clothes off, peeling the layers of expensive fabric would make him feel. Standing naked in the shower, just letting his body soak under the stream of water, the smell of ginger body wash tickling his nose. It feels liberating, just not thinking about anything and watching as water and foam swirl down the drain.

He brushes his teeth methodically, puts on a tshirt that is only slightly too short for his tall frame. Meaning that it must be ridiculously huge on Kabu, almost comically so. He lets a small huff that's not even a laugh thinking about the serious Mr. Kabu drowning in an oversized tshirt. It's stark white and has a tiny pokeball embroidered in the middle. Raihan's hazy brain wonders if it really is Kabu's or if maybe it was left by a past friend or a lover staying overnight. Raihan's drunk brain considers the size of the shirt and wonders is Mr. Kabu likes bigger men.

He brushes the thought off. It's not appropriate to think about your co-worker's romantic history, especially when the two of you are not very close. It only makes him think about Kabu's lovers more.

He's an older, apparently gay man and not unattractive. Raihan knows for a fact that Kabu has a substantial fanbase, with a wide age range, consisting of both men and women. He wonders if Kabu ever took advantage of his fame. Raihan sure did, in the moments of misery, knowing he was madly in love with his straight best friend with no chances of the other ever reciprocating. He did take a few fans on their offer of fooling around for a bit. Kabu's been around for a while, he surely must have...?

He looks in the mirror and grimaces. _I really am that drunk, huh?_ , he thinks to himself. He's already abused Kabu's good heart and hospitality, he shouldn't get all too curious about his private matters. They're not close enough for that.

He leaves the bathroom, dressed in Kabu's big tshirt and the man is just sitting in his living room, glasses on his nose, reading something on his Rotom. There are some blankets and a pillow next to him on the couch. He's clearly waiting for Raihan. Or maybe just for him to finally leave the bathroom.

“Oh, Raihan,” he peers at him over the delicate frames of his reading glasses. “Brought you water, you should drink some before going to sleep. It's gonna make you feel better in the morning.” He points to the glass on a coffee table and smiles. He looks tired, clearly excited about finally going to sleep. After all Raihan just forced Kabu to take him home, the man wasn't expecting anyone over... _Or did he_?comes a treacherous thought in Raihan's mind. He ignores it.

“I prepared fresh sheets in the bedroom so you can go to sleep now. You must be tired. It's been a hard day for you after all,” he smiles a tiny sad, sympathetic smile and gets up to get ready to sleep himself.

“I really couldn't take your bed,” he states the obvious, “I basically forced you to invite me over out of pity. I'll take the couch,” he smiles and hopes it's both convincing and charming.

“Nonsense,” says Kabu scrunching his nose as he tends to do when challenged. Raihan has seen this expressions a few times in the League meetings whenever Chairman Rose or some other higher-up would make an impossible suggestions for implementing rules and innovations or forcing a particularly unfortunate sponsorship deal. It happened a few times and Raihan eventually started noticing. Kabu might have an older sweet man image, but he still is a Man of Fire after all. Hiding his disapproval isn't his strongest suit, he's ready to express his opinion and do so with a blast.

Unlike Leon, whose life as a Champion taught him to conceal emotions rather skillfully, especially during official meetings. To smile when in public, to be approachable, kind, occasionally goofy. To never show emotions you're not even supposed to have. It's tough but that's what being a child Champion in the spotlight does to a person. Eventually your mask and face merge into one incoherent mass and the real emotions tend to be indistinguishable from the fake emotions on the façade of your public image.

Leon used to talk to him a lot about this. He _is_ still his best friend after all...

 _Leon_... he thinks and his mind flashes with the scene from tonight. Leon on one knee, stunning graceful Sonia, pure tension and relief in their eyes. The flash of cameras. Kabus stern expression when he came to save him from a literal PR disaster. His half-genuine congratulations to his two very close friends, one of which is also the love of his life. The man so oblivious he doesn't even need to put too much work into acting when around him.

Maybe he too, like Leon, became the mask he wears on the surface. He's been hiding his affection for so long, too long actually. It became natural, became his everyday life. No longer challenging most of the time – except for the insane moments like the one tonight. He became fake, there is nothing left of his self, he is a liar-

He can hear Kabu talking to him through the haze, he's sure it's about the sleeping arrangements, but no actual words reach his ears sealed with guilty thoughts.

A second later, when Raihan doesn't respond, he feels Kabu's concerned eyes on him and it sobers him up. Just slightly. Just enough to respond.

“Okay, okay,” he smiles the best he can. “I'll take your bed. Being a guest, it's rude to refuse etc.” he goes with his gut on what Kabu could have possibly talked about when he stopped paying attention. He winks for a good measure. Kabu's expression softens and there is a small self-satisfied smile on the man's face, so he assumes the guess was right.

“I'm glad,” the man says and turns around after grabbing his things to go get a shower himself. “Drink some water, make yourself at home, Raihan.” And he's gone.

Ninetales and Arcanine are looking at him suspiciously.

When Raihan hears the sound of the shower being turned on, he grabs the sheets Kabu's prepared for himself on the couch and swaps them with the ones waiting for him in the man's neat yet homey bedroom.

He's not gonna occupy an older man's bedroom after essentially inviting himself into said man's home.

He's stubborn like that.

He dims the light, shoos Kabu's trusted Pokemon companions from his makeshift bed and goes to sleep after drinking the glass of water the man thoughtfully left for him. It doesn't take long for sleep to overtake him despite the couch not being made for someone his size and not really for sleeping at all. But it's been a hard day for him. There is very little energy left in his body after the entire night's worth of emotions filling his brain and making his limbs heavy with fatigue. He just wants to black out, even if only for a short while. Raihan drifts off before he even realizes it's happening.

He is vaguely aware of someone standing over his sleeping figure and sighing, then there seems to be a sound of shuffling slippers and finally, any light that's been still reaching him through the delicate skin of his eyelids gets turned off completely and he is finally enveloped in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk. there was also a couch.

**Author's Note:**

> i care abt clothes a lot, okay? i may or may not have made a pinterest board with clothes just for this fic and some personal fashion sketches bc that's the kind of person i just am.
> 
> also: if u think raihan never wore a skirt/dress to one of those fucking parties u are a fool. he did and galar news sites were talking abt it for weeks. he is the fashion icon and he isn't afraid to wear fishnets under ripped jeans every once in a while.
> 
> follow me on twt @kabusjockstrap if u r 18+ (which i really hope u r since u clicked on this fic)


End file.
